The Landlubber
by konanfan13
Summary: Pirate!Iggy, Seaman! Alfred. Alfred is now cast upon Arthur's ship and isn't taken in with open arms. They are now shipped off to fight off the Spanish armada.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stood at the top of the plank leading down to the platform below where he scanned over his new crew. Pathetic little things... How could the Queen let such scrawny, lanky men come aboard his ship? He'd rather sail the seas with a herd of elephants... At least they'd have muscle.  
>The wind ruffled his pleated shirt and pantaloons which were tapered down at the bottom by his knee-high leather boots. He held on to his large feather donned hat to keep it from blowing away in the wind as he stepped aside letting the crew on board with their belongings.<p>

Arthur frowned stopping one particular man with a large grin on his face.  
>"What the bloody hell are you smiling about?" He growled flipping up his eye patch to glare at the younger man, he couldn't be any older than 20 at most.<br>The boy shrugged tilting his head. "Just happy to be here, sir."  
>"It's <em>Captain<em> to you. And when you address me, you shall salute as if you were meeting the Queen, herself. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur spat stepping close enough it sent the boy back a step almost stumbling back down the platform.  
>"Yes, Sir- Captain!" He winced, saluting awkwardly with a grimace.<br>"Good." Arthur snapped his eye patch back down with a small smirk on his pale face. "Since you didn't know I'll let you off lightly. You are to swab the deck until it is glistening. You will receive no help. If anyone even tries to help you they will be sent over board and will risk their life with Davey Jones' locker as they swim back to shore. Do I make myself clear?"

Arthur nodded sharply, gulping back fear. "Captain... Where will I sleep, tonight?"  
>"Oh, I don't believe you'll be sleeping tonight." He chuckled darkly. "You have a whole ship to swab. And it's a very big ship, lad... If you catch my drift. On the other hand," He took Alfred's pack, shoving into another man's arms. "HE will take care of your trunk. "Alfred gulped looking at the menacingly tall man before him as he reluctantly took Alfred's trunk stacking on top of his own with ease and walking down below the deck where Alfred presumed that's where they were to sleep.<br>"Get goin'. Wouldn't want 'ya to have to work 'til morn', right? We have a lot 'o work for you tomorrow."  
>Alfred gave a shaky salute, sighing inwardly he gave a curt. "Aye, Captain!" He ran off back down the platform in search of a bucket and scrub brush on the platform.<br>"What an idiotic landlubber... It's a ship. Of course we have cleanin' supplies." Arthur rolled his eyes going below the deck to the sleeping quarters to give the new orders before they shipped off.

"Weigh the anchor and hoist the main sail!" Arthur shouted to his crew as they set to work to ship off.  
>He stood before the helm pointing the helmsman in the direction they were setting in mapping out the directions on the map he had brought out and his compass.<br>Leaving the man, he looked down at the main deck watching the men scurry around like ants trying to do everything correctly to escape punishment.  
>Although, one man on the other hand, was humming quietly to himself as he rolled up his pant legs kneeling on the floor beginning to scrub whole-heartedly, all while smiling to himself as if this was the best job anyone could have received.<br>Arthur frowned deeper going down the stairs coming to stand over Alfred. "How can you smile all the time? Look at yourself, you filthy dog! On your knees scrubbing as if there wasn't a care in the world! We are in a war! How can you be so happy?" He paused waiting for a response looking down at the man now sitting on his haunches.  
>"Aye." Alfred said quietly. "I simply look on the brighter side 'o things. Nothin' to be happy 'bout. I just is."<br>"You're 'tis no more than a lousy lad, not worth a ship room. I want the whole deck swabbed by dark, no later. Or me-thinks the fish will be chewing on yer bones." He kicked over the bucket Alfred had been getting his water from setting back over to his quarters.  
>Alfred sighed picking up the bucket once again beginning to scrub roughly at the wooden surface of the deck.<p>

A sharp knock sounded on captain's door. Arthur wiped his mouth of the dinner that hadn't quite made it into his gullet and stood opening the door. He raised an eyebrow at the disheveled man before him the sun setting off in the distance.  
>"Captain..." Alfred said wearily. "I've finished your commands like ya asked." He wiped the sweat from his brow leaving behind a dirty streak across his forehead.<br>Arthur pushed past him going to the railing looking down over the edge looking at the spotlessly clean deck and nodded in appreciation. "Very good, lad. You may eat down in the galley with the others."  
>"Thank you, Captain." Alfred smiled brightly setting off to go below deck.<br>"Dog!" Arthur called after him and Alfred turned. "Sleep early. You rise with the sun." He said stubbornly, turning back to walk into his quarters.  
>Alfred smirked humming a light tune descending the stairs.<p>

A/N:  
>S: Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to look up stuff you don't know about. Pirate language is like speaking in ASL for me. I don't get it! But it's for you guys so i deal plus I really wanted to do this.<br>A: Suck it up, this is like French class, except I'm required to remember what I'm told and I'm graded on my work and accent. Hoe...  
>S: You get everything handed to you though. I have to search. So there!<br>A: SO do we most of the time. My class if full of over achievers, they asked what a freaking rainbow was.  
>S: This story isn't about you D: lol back to Iggy! He's being an asshole...:D<br>A: Iggy's gonna be raped by 'someone', that's all I know... And care about... Deleting my rant. SHUN!  
>S: R&amp;R please and spanks all around!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"ALFREEEEEEED!" Arthur roared from the main deck, searching for the useless boy.  
>Alfred ran up the stairs from the bedding quarters panting slightly from rushing to get dressed and still meet up with Arthur before he was too angry. "A-Aye, Captain Kirkland?" He asked coming up to his Captain. "I-Is there a problem?"<br>"Damn right there is a problem. Did I NOT put you in charge of keeping my ship clean from then the sun rises till the sun sets?" Arthur glared accusingly up at the boy before him.  
>"Aye, Captain..." He nodded.<br>"Then tell me..." Arthur asked a bit more gently turning to face the sun. "Why, if I may ask, is the sun already part way up to the heavens and you are still sleeping away in your bunker?"  
>"I-I'm sorry, Captain. I din't know the sun was already up. I can't tell from the darkness 'o the sleepin' quarters."<br>"I have to ask you not to let it happen again. And I expect my wishes to be granted, right, lad?"  
>"Aye..." Alfred nodded wearily going back to his normal routine of cleaning the ship.<br>It's been about a week on the ship and Alfred had just started to get his sea legs, the first few days had been awful for him because he had been stumbling around like a bloody fool as the ship rocked back and forth against the harsh waves.  
>Alfred once again got down on his knees tiredly scrubbing the deck half-heartedly. His smile was still in place but it managed to morph it's self into a small, pitiful smirk over the week he had been on the ship. Arthur had ground him to the bone hardly leaving Alfred any time to himself much less mingle with the other ship mates. Hell, he didn't even have time to say a word to the Powder Monkey on the cannon floor.<br>Alfred was feeling extremely lonely, as if he were the only one sailing the salty sea.  
>Over in the distance he noticed the clouds starting to darken and the wind swirled around him whipping his clothes tight to his body.<br>A storm...  
>"Captain! Captain!" Alfred shouted making his way up to the poop deck throwing open the door to the captain's cabin. "Captain!"<br>Arthur raised an eyebrow looking up from the map he had been studying. "What is it, lad? Did you catch a glimpse of Cthulu 'imself?"  
>"There's a storm on the horizon! We have to bunker everythin' down 'meadiately!" Alfred shouted extremely worried.<br>Arthur looked past him to the sky outside. Sure he saw the dark clouds but he didn't think it was anything to worry about and he informed Alfred as so. "It's nothin' t'be gettin' yer knickers in a twist for."  
>"But- But, Captain! I've seen things like this b'fore. It looks harmless but it's gonna come and 'it us hard!" Alfred stepped further into the office trying to convince Arthur to take the necessary precautions for what he was sure was going to come.<br>"Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "I know what I'm doin'. Leave my cabin and go back to yer duties."  
>Alfred frowned furrowing his brow. "Fine. But when the time comes... I won't be the one who gets blamed fer when everythin' goes through the gunwalls." He turned on his heel marching back down the stairs to the main deck.<p>

Arthur stood on the quarter deck watching the black clouds above him swirl angrily above him watching the sailors on the main deck begin to secure everything down or take them below deck. He frowned deeply... The lad had been right. "Bring in the sails!" Arthur shouted over the wind stepping down to the main deck giving out orders to everyone who passed then ordered them all to the sleeping quarters to wait out the storm. The rain began to pelt the deck and wind swirled dangerously fast sending the waves crashing upon the deck.

Arthur stumbled as the waves crashed over his legs sending him to his stomach with a thud.  
>He gripped the wooden planks of the floorboards watching as the men were piling in the door to the keel, not noticing their captain's fall.<br>Arthur sputtered attempting to stand only to be washed over by another wave sending him crashing into the gun wall railing, latching onto a pole for support as he gagged up the sea water that had reached his mouth.  
>It was then he knew he was in serious danger. Hanging from the edge of his own ship with barely enough strength to hold onto the one thing keeping him alive. Seeing another wave rear itself up Arthur took in a deep breath and held it, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the impact to hit him.<br>This time Arthur's arms gave out and he was sent into the cold, dark, churning waters below. He panicked throwing his eyes opening seeing himself sink further and further away from the dim lighting of the surface before being throwing into something extremely hard, which Arthur suspected in all the confusion had to be the hull of the ship, knocking whatever air he had in his lungs out of him and everything went black.

"Where's the Captain?" Alfred asked shaking the water from his hair looking around the cabin only seeing the faces of his fellow ship-mates. They all looked around also shrugging when they came up with nothing.  
>Alfred ran back up the stairs forcing himself against the harsh winds making his way to the captains quarters searching desperately for the man but saw nothing. He searched under the deck and in the small closet finding no captain in or under either. Panicking he ran back outside squinting through the harsh rain griping onto the railing seeing a body in the water. "Arthur!" He shouted struggling to run over the slick wet surface of the deck to the gun wall railings.<br>Seeing the familiar blue coat that his Captain always wore even on the hottest most brutal days he leaped into the water fighting against the currents to grab hold of the coat pulling the unconscious body to his chest trying to keep it above water. Alfred vaguely noticed the amount of blood coming from the cut on his face and ripped clothing as he witnessed the crew toss a rope and a make shift preserver over the edge of the ship.  
>Alfred hooked an arm around the preserver gripping it tightly, his captains body to his chest even tighter as they were hauled aboard. One of the mates took Arthur from Alfred's arms, as the rest pulled Alfred aboard, taking him below deck to be taken care of. Alfred caught his breath following the crew below deck and rushed over to his captains' side as the ship medic worked at bringing him back to consciousness.<br>Alfred held his breath for what seemed like forever as the medic performed CPR on the man. The medic's face became more and more distraught before gasping with a grin as Arthur sputtered, water escaping his lungs with a powerful burst sending it all out onto the floor before them.  
>Arthur panted slowly opening his eyes and groaning at the pain of his wounds. "Why do I have to come back to life and see you load of scurvy sea dogs?" He croaked wearily with a weak glare.<br>"Cap'n!" Alfred sighed with relief laughing lightly at his joke. He may be injured but that didn't mean he lost his wit.  
>"What happened to me after I fell over board?" he asked lifting an arm to wipe the sea water from his face.<br>"Well," One mate spoke up. "As far 's we know. Alfr'd went over with ya to save yer life and by th' looks o' it...He couldn' have done it soon 'nough. Me-thinks you been kee-hauled**..." He said scanning over Arthur's multiple lacerations on his body.  
>"Kee-hauled eh?" Arthur asked sitting up and taking off the restricting coat to look closer at his wounds. "I ne'er though it been happenin' to me. Thought I'd be the one sendin' you mates to the plank."<br>The medic cleared his throat giving Arthur a pointed look. "Don't ya think ya should be thankin' someone?" He asked flickering his gaze over to Alfred who gave him a sheepish grin.  
>Arthur sighed looking over to Alfred. "Boy, what you did was stupid. You could've lost yer life tryin' to save mine... but... I do owe ye a thank you. If it t'wernt for you...I'd be sleeping with th' sharks so...Thanks..."<br>A light blush covered his face as Alfred gave a bright white smile and a loud. "No problem, Cap'n!"  
>What a lily-livered lad...<p>

**Kee-hauled- when someone is sent overboard under the ship and is lacerated by barnacles and the bottom of the boat.

A/N:  
>S: Sorry for all the pirate lingo guys. If you ever have any questions about what the hell I'm talking about feel free to ask. I don't bite...much :P Just kidding. But really, Go ahead.<br>A: Woof...  
>S: Please leave a review. If I know you like my story so much I may update faster! :D<br>A:... That's a low blow... So review down there!


	3. Chapter 3

A few more days have past and Arthur could sense the ever growing closer coast of Spain.  
>Arthur crossed his arms tightening them over his still healing wounds that covered his chest and stomach.<p>

He had already thanked Alfred for saving his life but he didn't feel that was enough. He felt that he owed him more than a quick thank you and a shake of the hand.  
>The two had grown closer over the few days joking around each other, mostly Alfred but Arthur smiled anyway.<br>Although... Arthur began to feel strange around Alfred, his heart now always pounded if Alfred slapped him on the back or accidentally brushed their shoulders. He normally brushed it off but he was finding it harder and harder to get rid of the blush on his face as time went by and that longing feeling stayed with him through out the rest of the day.  
>Never mind that! There was a war he needed to be paying attention to...<p>

"Captain!" The quarter-mate shouted from the tiller**. Arthur looked over to him following his extended arm which was pointing to the vast ocean before them. A single Spanish ship came over the horizon.  
>"Cocky sea dog." Arthur grumbled before shouting to his crew. "Hoist the colors!" A slow grin appeared on his face as Jolly Roger sored high above the ship and up the main mast.<br>"Full speed ahead!"

Finally after what seemed like forever, Arthur gave the final command: "FIRE!"  
>Loud cannon shots rang through the air and Arthur watched as they soared, either plunking into the water or grazing the ship, which was hardly enough to take it down.<br>The enemy ship returned fire, carrying on closer to Arthur's ship till it was almost broadside.  
>"Bloody hell!" Arthur cried. "Their going to board the ship! Pull out your guns and swords and prepare for battle, boys!"<br>Sure enough, almost right after Arthur said those fatal words men began swinging over from the lanyards landing roughly on the boat shouting loudly in Spanish.  
>Arthur signaled a few of his men to cross over onto the Spanish fleet. He grabbed his own rope cutting it from it's restraint tightening his grip before swinging himself over letting go to late and tumbling onto the rough wooden deck.<br>He groaned wincing as he got on all fours, two shining boot stopped just in front of his face.  
>"Welcome to my ship." The man said slowly with thickly accented English.<p>

Glaring, Arthur looked up to a set of shining white teeth framed by a tanned face. "Fernandez." He growled. "I expected you'd be the one to meet me here."  
>"Si, of course, Senor Kirkland."<br>"CAPTAIN Kirkland, if you don't mind." He spat getting up to his feet biting back a groan as he felt the tug on his wounds.  
>"Ah... I see you've come in with a bit of trouble have you not?" Antonio smirked eyeing the blood stains on Arthur's shirt.<br>"What do you know? What the hell do you want with me?"  
>"Only. One. Thing." Antonio said each word slowly and deliberately, inching closer with each syllable.<br>"What'd that be?" Arthur's brow furrowed eyeing the man suspiciously.  
>Antonio let out a cackle. "You." He whispered grabbing Arthur by his arms pushing him through the double doors they had been set up in front of.<p>

"What in the Queen's name do you think yer doin'?" Arthur shouted trying to pull back his wrist that were now being pinned above his head and slammed into a wall. His eyes widened as he felt the rough texture of rope being tightened around his wrists then tied to a hook on the wall. "You can't capture me! My men won't allow ya to do such a thing!" Arthur struggled against his restraints lashing out with his feet crying out as some of the stitches in his chest burst open.  
>"Now, now... We don't need any of that. I'll let you go... When I'm done with you."<br>"What are ya gonna do with me?" Arthur's heart was thumping so hard against the walls of his chest he was afraid it was going to burst.  
>"Just have a little fun..." Antonio's fingered the buttons on Arthur shirt before tearing it sharply leaving Arthur's scarred and wounded bare chest. "So damaged, aren't you?" He tsked. "Well, I hope you're still fresh here..." He reached around Arthur's waist harshly grabbing he ass tightly showing exactly what he meant.<br>"You sick bastard!" He cried out giving a useless kick that missed terribly.  
>Antonio pressed up against him unbuckling the pants of the smaller man letting them drop to the floor with a clatter.**<br>"You'll ne'er get away with this!" Arthur spat at him.  
>"Oh. I think I will..." Antonio gave a stomach churning grin and slipped a dry finger into Arthur's entrance making him shout in surprise. "Make it easy for me..." He turned Arthur around making him press his chest up against the grain of the wood in the walls. His hissed in pain as dirt made it way into his wounds and as Antonio added a second more excruciating finger.<br>"Stop you bloody, scurvy infested, sea dog!" He cried out as the fingers left him and something bigger was pressed up into his velvet heat making his eyes water, leaving him gasp for breath.  
>"Speechless?" Arthur could hear the smile in Antonio's voice as he pounded into him again. Arthur felt his own length twitch to life. How could he be becoming aroused over such a disgusting act...?<br>Antonio let out a malicious chuckle as he saw Arthurs' own erection begin to stand. "You sick wench. Who know you liked such rough play?"  
>Arthur bit back moans but one escaped his lips. "Alfred..." He whispered.<br>"What was that?"  
>"ALFRED! ALFREEEEEED!" He cried out in desperation hoping that one man would hear his pleas for help.<br>"Did someun' call fer a hero?" The door burst open revealing a torn and bloodied Alfred but his smile still shown through.  
>"Alfred..." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as Antonio unsheathed himself tucking it away and drawing his sword.<br>"Leave this room if you don't want to get hurt, pup." He growled.  
>Alfred relinquished his own sword. "Not a chance, Spanish bastard. I'll be with ya in a minute, Cap'n."<br>As they began their duel Arthur began wriggling his wrists from their restraints but giving up after a few minutes deciding to just twist himself back around to watch the rest of the fight.  
>Oh...<br>Alfred had Antonio pinned to the ground pointing a gun to he head. "Any last words?" Alfred asked a devilish grin appearing on his face.  
>"Si," Antonio smirked. "Your Captain is a great lay."<br>Alfred's brow creased as he pulled the trigger and with a loud POP! the Spaniard was gone...Alfred slowly got to his feet coming over to untie Alfred. "Are ya okay?" He asked examining Arthur's wrists.  
>"Fine." Arthur yanked his wrists away pulling up his pants tucking away the pained erection he had planned on hiding. "Thank you..."<br>"Umm... If you don't mind me askin'... What're ya gonna do 'bout that?" He gestured to Arthur's trousers.  
>Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that's any of your bloody business." He snarked.<br>"Well... It could be..." Alfred said quietly staring down at the man.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I like you, Arthur..." He shrugged.  
>Arthur scoffed. "Well, even so. I don' think you could handle me. After all you're just a swab, might as well be talkin' 'bout a prince marryin' a commoner."<br>Arthur frowned. "That don't mean it's not possible..."  
>"It's unlikely! Besides we've got to tell the others of Antonio's death."<br>"Why does he get to call you by your first name and I don't?"  
>"Wha-? Because he's the same ranking as me of course! I don't see why you're making such a big deal over somethin' so-!" He was cut off by a pair of lips attaching to his own before pulling away after a long moment. "Ridiculous..." he finished quietly trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.<br>Alfred grinned. "I like you..." He kissed Arthur again a bit more forcefully pushing them both back till Arthur's back hit the desk in the middle of the room toppling them over sending Arthur onto his back Alfred standing with one knee on the desk.  
>Arthur broke away for air. "We can't do this."<br>"Why not? We're already half way there." Alfred cupped Arthur's groin pressing his thumb lightly into the fabric of Arthur's pants.  
>Arthur let out a lengthy moan as Arthur continued to rub at his length and sneakily slip off his pants letting them drop to the floor.<br>Alfred ignored his own painful erection wanting to be set free and pound itself into the man before him but he continued to hold back wanting Arthur to come crawling to him. Alfred leaned in kissing Arthur's neck lightly sucking on the skin leaving behind a small red marks as he continued to make a trail down Arthur's body carefully avoiding his wounds.  
>Alfred glanced up at England analyzing his reaction as he slipping the head of Arthur's length past his lips gently licking at the tip experimentally.<br>Arthur let out a gasp biting his lip and running his fingers through Alfred's hair grabbing onto it tightly wanting Alfred to take more of him in.  
>Alfred obliged taking him into the base trying with great difficulty not to choke but managed to suppress the urge to gag rubbing his tongue along the hilt making Arthur squirm under him. "Alfred..." He moaned quietly. Alfred pulled back his head lick away the string of saliva connecting his lip to the head of Arthur's length.<br>Arthur sighed secretly wanting Alfred to go on but would never admit it out loud.  
>Alfred unbuttoned his own trousers and let them fall to the ground he placed the tip of his length against Arthur's entrance waiting for some kind of okay.<br>Arthur was silent for a moment chewing his lip nervously before he sighed giving a small nod grabbing Alfred's hand tightly once he noticed how well endowed Alfred had actually turned out to be compared to Antonio.  
>Alfred laced their fingers together pushing past that first ring of muscles sighing as he felt the warm tightness that was Arthur.<br>Arthur let out a cry griping Alfred's hand tighter, tears seeping out from his eyes tyring to hold back the pain and pleasure coming from his backside. He held onto Alfred as if his life depended on it leaving various scratch markings on Alfred's back as he adjusted to the other's size.  
>"Ah! Ahhhnnnn Alfred..." He began to moan as Alfred's thrusts became easier to endure and Alfred was feeling it too. With every moan that escaped Arthur's lips Alfred felt his climax become nearer and nearer with each thrust.<br>Feeling himself almost spilling over the edge he took a hold of Arthur's weeping cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.  
>Arthur began to feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach and his moans became more frequent until he went silent gripping onto Alfred tightly his orgasm splattering across both their stomachs, milking Alfred of his own orgasm.<br>Alfred panted lightly as Arthur collapsed back down onto the desk basking in the after glow.  
>Alfred pulled out slipping his trousers back on picking up Arthur's setting them on the desk next to him. "I'm gonna leave first and tell everyone we won..." He said quietly and Arthur gave a curt nod sitting up and tugging his pants on with some difficulty.<br>He got off the desk watching Alfred leave the room before switching his gaze to the dead body laying upon the floor. He sighed following Alfred out after a short moment coming to the cheers of his own crew mates.  
>Arthur raised a hand for silence. "I have... an announcement..." He cleared his throat. "Not only...Has Alfred saved my life once...but twice. And I hope you'll all respect my wishes as to take my orders. I'm offering the position of Quarter-master**... To Alfred. Congratulations, lad." He gave Alfred a small grin, that Alfred gladly returned, but the true smile was in his eyes sharing the one secret they both shared.<p>

A/N:  
>S: Finally~~~! No more pirate talk! :D<br>A:I dunno, we kind of talk like that anyways.  
>S: It's not everyday I call someone a swabbie. lol<br>A: I'd totally use swabbie! My brother is the swabbie of my house!  
>S: I would to. BUT! I would rather have the readers review this story and I apologise for the fast smex but I'm tired.<br>A: Dear Lord so tired! Also, he was raped... Just like I said he would be...  
>S: So R&amp;R!<p>

**wheel  
>**By the way. I don't think many people back then actually wore underwear. But that's just me. Plus it's convenient if he's free-balling it. (A: lol Simon, you said free-balling :D)<br>**Quarter-master- Position just below the captain of a ship.(A: In this case, also a butt-buddy...)


End file.
